


closure

by pixiiesdust



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Ficlet, M/M, gay roaches, i amn just....... a litle creacher. thatse it . i canot change this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiiesdust/pseuds/pixiiesdust
Summary: ren writes akechi a letter for closure.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 10





	closure

“It’s been a long time and seeing the shape of your name still spells out pain.” Ren sighed as he rubbed his eyes, why was he writing this again? Because his therapist had said that writing out his “feelings” and sending it off to Akechi would give him some sort of closure. He was more than positive that it wouldn’t, but here he was with a pen and paper in his hands. Why was this so much harder than he thought it would be?

“It wasn’t right the way it all went down, but i’m sure you know that now.” God, he was rhyming. He’d start over from scratch.

The raven haired male slipped his letter into the nearest mailbox, it had taken him a little over three weeks to gather his thoughts and say everything he needed to, he didn’t except a response, but a weight felt lifted off of his chest and for the first time in a year, he slept peacefully through the night.

A four paged letter from Ren, someone he hadn’t spoken to in a year wasn't something Akechi excepted to find in his mailbox, especially since their last meeting ended with Akechi trying to kill him. He was perfectly fine with the way things were, even if his regret was eating away at him little by little. Even if he longed to somehow make things right between the two of them.

He reread the lengthy letter three times over before ripping it to shreds.

“Maybe we could start over, fresh.” Who was Ren kidding? How could he say something so stupid? How would he even look him in the eyes again after what he did? He had to have some sort of motive. Something more than just his bullshit “closure.”

He was treating him like some situation that “needed to be handled.” Some sort of task he had to check off of his to do list before he could move on to something more important.

The brown haired teen paced his apartment, contemplating answering or not. He of course, decided on the former. Not an apology letter, he’d never. But a response, nonetheless.

He reply was short, only one sentence long. “I don’t need your closure.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, so feedback would be great. this is not a ship fic, but there’s obvious tension, ig. based on the song closure by taylor swift. it’s extremely short and unedited, but i sort of like it this way and i hope you do to. willing to add onto this if people end up liking it ig. :)


End file.
